Refrigeration and air conditioning units which are generally powered by gas have been well known but have not achieved wide spread usage because of their relative energy inefficiency. Such devices generally comprise one or more generators which are gas fired and which have pressure reducers in the exit thereof. Such pressure reducers waste a great deal of energy thereby contributing to the lower efficiency of such units. While it has been proposed to be recover some of this energy by placing a fluid powered pump in series with the normal electrically powered circulation pump in such systems, that pump to be powered by the exhaust from the generator, such units have been unsatisfactory due to the incompatibility between the standard pumps and the fluid powered pumps which would be used.
It is, therefore, the object of this invention to provide a gas fired refrigeration system which would be much more energy efficient and capable of recovering the lost energy produced during the pressure reduction step. It is further an object of this invention to produce such a device which would be easily and inexpensive to manufacture and easily maintained.